The Surreal Life Caribbean! For Harry Potter
by Missy Tina
Summary: It's one hell of a whirlwind. Draco Malfoy. Hermione Granger. Severus Snape. All in one house. Filled with hot babes. And some other rivals from YU-GI-OH! Romance. Humor. Drama. Sex. Lots and lots of sex. Don't read if your a prude. We may offend.


**Memo:** Yup. This story is pretty amazing, if I do say so myself. It's Called The Surreal Life Caribbean, obviously. It's a cross over story between Yu-gi-oh! and Harry Potter! So, we're adding the story twice in both categories, Harry Potter and Yu-gi-oh. Bit crackheaded i know, but I don't know where to put it man!

Anyways. 4 main characters, plus a lot of crazy little side characters that add a nice little spice to the story. We've rewritten this story at least ten times, i'm not even kidding. I'm almost satisfied with this current one, but if you have any ideas for chapters pleeeaaasseee feel free to let us know! There are at least five different writers working on this story, so man it's pretty crazy!

Yes. If you read and review, we PROMISE to add lots of nice little sex scenes for you! Hell, who am I kidding, I'll add the sex scenes anyways, but REVIEW!!

Oh, and I'm soooo sorry the first chapter is soooo effin long! It was originally going to be longer, but I had to cut it a little bit. I just wanted to paint a nice little scene for you all, so you know what you're getting yourselves into! Man, I'm babbling. I'll shut the fuck up now.

Kisses!

We love you.

For sure.

* * *

The shiny black limo pulled up in front of the house. The car door opened and out came a pretty girl. She had long, curly, blonde hair that fell down passed her waist, bright green eyes framed bye long, thick eye-lashes, and a bubbly smile. She was dressed in a low cut black mini-dress and strappy black high heels. The first thing she saw as she stepped out of the limo was the breath taking view of the ocean. The glittering, sparkling blue waters sat beneath the beautiful setting sun. The sight of it all was incredible. If she could, she would have stared at the beautiful ocean for hours.

But the sound of the limo doors slamming shut broke her out of her trance and she turned around. The next thing the she saw was the house, and house was definitely an understatement. It was definitely a mansion, a palace even, and its sight was even more incredible then the ocean. The house was peach colored, the setting sun caused the stones to glitter beautifully in the light. Two giant pillars held up a gorgeous balcony. Pretty vines grew along the balcony railings. There were many peach colored marble steps leading up to the house. Along side the steps were elegant flowerbeds, filled with every flower imaginable, all arranged beautifully. As she walked up the steps, the sight and smell of the flowers invaded her senses and overwhelmed her. The intoxicatingly sweet scent of the flowers was so delicious that she had to stop for a moment to take it all in.

When she finally reached the top step, the size of the two pillars surprised her. They were gigantic. They hadn't looked that big from the bottom of the steps. She admired them for a minute, and then reached for the handle of the dark oak wood doors.

"Wait for me! Since we're going to be room-mates we should see the house together!" Called an excited voice.

She turned around to see the girl behind her, Patricia Heart. Patricia had ridden in the limo with her and would be her room-mate for the next six months that they would be living here at the Surreal Life Mansion. Patricia was very pretty. She had a petite little figure; she had long, straight, shining, jet black hair, interesting hazel eyes that almost appeared to be purple, and a small, slightly upturned nose. She was dressed in a red halter top, a super short blue jean skirt, red leggings, and a pair of black platform shoes.

She smiled at Patricia as Patricia caught up with her.

"It's so beautiful isn't it?" She asked Patricia.

"What, the ocean? It's just water and water is everywhere! The house is really nice though," Patricia said, staring at the balcony.

"It really is. Well, shall we?" She asked and swung the door open.

"Lets!" Patricia said and followed her inside.

They walked into an entry room. It was a circular room with dark cherry wood walls and cherry wood floors. There was a handsome, winding wooded staircase that lead to the other floors of the house. There were four doors in this room, three of them on the left side of the staircase and the fourth door on the right of the staircase.

Patricia eyed each of the doors with a smile.

"Let's go exploring shall we?" Patricia asked and walked towards the door on the right. "What's your name?" Patricia added as she opened the door.

"Christina Valentine. And I told you that in the car," She said as she followed Patricia.

Patricia looked back and smiled sheepishly. "I have a horrible short term memory, don't take it personally! I drink too much I swear!" Patricia said as she walked through the door.

Christina giggled and walked through the door.

"There is no such thing as drinking too much!" Christina said.

Patricia laughed and looked around the room they had walked into. They had walked into the kitchen. It was huge. It had checkered black and white tiled floors. The walls were white with airbrushed red streaks. The effect was amazing; it strangely went well with the black and white tiled floor. There was a sliding glass door that lead out to the deck. The cupboards were all a shiny black and the counters on top were all a brilliant white. All of the appliances, like the stove and the refrigerator, were shiny silver. A collection of shiny pots and pans hung above the kitchen island that stood in the center of the room.

"Pretty cool," Patricia said as she looked around the kitchen, "although I can't even boil water."

Christina giggled and swept her blonde hair out of her green eyes. She looked around at the room, noticing the blender and giggling mischievously. She would most definitely make a lot of margaritas in that blender! She spotted the door leading into the next room.

"Let's check out what's in here," Christina said as she walked towards the door.

The two of them walked into the room. It was the dining room. Like the entry room, the dining room had cherry wood floors. Hanging on the walls, which were an off white, were beautiful flower shaped sconces. The dining room table was long and square and could easily fit a dozen or more people. In the far right corner was a tall wooden wine rack.

"Ooooh, alcohol!" Christina exclaimed with a giggle and raced forward to inspect the wine rack.

Meanwhile in the Living Room

Brittany Stevenson was in awe of the beautiful living room. It was absolutely gorgeous. Two giant double bay windows offered an amazing view of the beach and the ocean. Hanging in the windows were soft satin blue curtains. In the front of the window was a big plush blue velvet couch. The floors were cherry wood and there was several blue oriental rugs arranged throughout the room. There was a fireplace on the left wall with a marble mantle. On top the mantle were tiny expensive crystal figurines. In the left corner was a tall, handsome pine grandfather clock. On the walls, which were a light blue, hung various pictures and oil paintings. They were all ocean paintings. One particular painting caught Brittany's eye. It was a beautiful oil painting of the deep ocean, showing all it's creatures and the beautifully colored tropical fish and plants. Above the ocean was the full moon and millions of glittery stars that stood out beautifully on the canvas. A mermaid was perched on a rock above the waves, staring up at the stars as if mesmerized.

There was also a mirror above the fireplace mantle. Brittany looked at her reflection in the mirror, at her shoulder-length layered brown hair with dark blond highlights, her hazel-green eyes, the cute freckles scattered across her nose, and the brown sublime hoodie and skin tight jeans she wore. She smoothed her hair back and slid the zipper on her hoodie down a little to reveal the tight pink tank top she wore underneath.

The girl that stood next to Brittany was admiring the crystal figurines on the mantle. She picked up the tiny crystal dolphin and ran her fingers along the smooth surface. Brittany watched the girls reflection in the mirror with disgust. Her name was Myleahia Smith and she was Brittany's roommate. Brittany had just met her today and instantly disliked her. She didn't need a solid reason to dislike someone, she could just tell what someone was like just from being around them, and she really hated Myleahia Smith. Myleahia had light brown hair and platinum blond streaks, she was really tanned, had big, round blue eyes, extremely white teeth, and she was dressed in a form fitting white shirt with a pink hearts on it and a pair of very tight light blue jeans. She wore a strand of pearls around her neck. Brittany wanted to strangle her with them.

"Isn't this pretty?" Myleahia asked as she held the tiny dolphin up.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Uh hu," She muttered and glared at her. They heard giggling and high pitched laughter in the next room. Brittany was grateful for the excuse to walk away from this bitch and went into the next room to investigate.

She had walked into the dining room. Seated on the table was a girl with shining jet-black hair. Bent over the wine rack was a girl with blond curls past her waist dressed in a skimpy black mini-dress and six inch black stilettos. The blond girl looked all too familiar to Brittany.

"Christina?"

The girl whirled around clutching a bottle of wine. It was indeed Brittany's old friend Christina Valentine. The two went way back.

"Brittany! Aw! Oh my god!" Christina screeched. She put the wine back and rushed over to Brittany and gave her a tight squeezing hug. Brittany hugged her back.

"Fancy meeting you here!" Brittany said with a smile. Christina released her hold on Brittany and flashed her a bubbly smile.

"I know right! It's crazy! So you're on the show too? Ahhh! This is going to be sweet as hell now!" Christina declared as she twirled around in a circle.

"I'm Myleahia," Said a voice from the doorway.

Brittany rolled her eyes at the ceiling. The dumb bitch just HAD to follow her, didn't she?

"I'm Patricia!" Said Patricia as she jumped down from her position on the table.

Brittany so didn't feel like talking to either of them. So she grabbed Christina's arm and dragged her out of the room. Christina laughed hysterically as Brittany dragged her into the living room.

"You are such a crack head hun!" Chrisina said as she swept her blonde curls out of her green eyes.

Brittany smirked. "I hate my room-mate," She muttered.

Christina giggled. "I like mine, Tricia's funny," Christina said as she looked around the room.

She thought that the living room was really elegant and pretty. She loved the view of the ocean from the huge double bay windows. Brittany, **_accidentally _**of course, knocked the crystal dolphin figurine off the fireplace mantle. It shattered on the hard wood floor. Brittany laughed.

"Oops," Brittany said lazily, "oh well. Let's go check out the other rooms."

Christina shot the ocean one last look then followed Brittany out the door into the next room. They walked into the gameroom. It was absolutely kick ass. The walls and the floors were padded ruby red. The entire back was an enormous built in fish tank. Colorful tropical fish swam around and you could see into the next room through the fish tank, which was a library. Five pinball machines were pushed up against the right side wall and a karaoke stage was built into the left side wall. Colorful lights blinked above the karaoke stage. There was a pool table, an air hockey table, and a plasma screen tv hooked up with an x-Box 360, a PS3, a Wii, and a GameCube. There was also a bar filled with every single type of alcohol imaginable. A storage closet was behind the bar.

"Kick ass!" Christina exclaimed and she headed for the bar. She leaned across the bar and grabbed a shot glass and a bottle of vodka. Brittany laughed and shook her head as Christina poured herself a shot of vodka and proceeded to slam it straight. Some things just never changed, and Christina was still in love with her vodka.

"THE PARTY ANIMAL HAS ARRIVED!" Yelled a booming voice from the living room.

Brittany raised her eyebrows. Into the room walked the most eccentric looking man Brittany had ever seen. He had shoulder length white hair, one soft hazel eye, the other eye was covered with a black eye-patch. He wore a silk pink suit, a pink scarf wrapped around his neck, and had on shiny white shoes. He was Maximillion Pegasus!

"PEGASUS!" Christina screeched.

She slammed her empty shot glass down on the bar counter and raced towards Pegasus. She jumped on him and wrapped her legs around his waist, kissing his cheek. Brittany raised her eyebrows again.

"You sure know some strange people Christina," Brittany said.

Christina giggled and hugged Pegasus. Pegasus chuckled and kissed Christina's forehead.

"I take that as a compliment doll-face!" Pegasus declared and winked at Brittany.

Christina giggled again and unwrapped her legs from around his waist and she fell to the ground.

"This is my dear dear friend Maximillion Pegasus! He lives in japan. I met him there when I was visiting my cousin Mai. It's been far too long since we've seen each other!" Christina said and smiled fondly at Pegasus.

Pegasus chuckled and suddenly started swaying his hips to invisible music that only HE could hear and making elaborate hand gestures. Then he busted out into song.

"FAR AWAY! FAR AWAAAY! FAR AWAY FOR FAR TOO LONG!" Pegasus sung in a majestic voice as he made hand gestures.

Brittany burst out laughing and looked at him, thinking: is he for real? Christina giggled.

"Nickelback, nice one!" Christina said approvingly.

Pegasus chuckled and winked at Brittany. Brittany started laughing again.

"This is sooooo fucking awesome! I'm so happy you're on the show too Peggy! Who's your room-mate?" Christina asked Pegasus.

"The devil himself...Seto Kaiba!" Pegasus told her.

"No idea who that is," Christina said.

"Me either and I don't really care," Brittany said.

"I'll summon him this instant! SET! SET KAIBA! GET IN HERE!" Pegasus bellowed, then winked impressively at Christina, who giggled.

"Yeah, yeah! I'm coming! Shut up!" Yelled a voice.

Into the room walked the hottest man that Christina Valentine had ever seen. He was absolutely drop dead gorgeous. He was extremely tall, well over six feet, he was skinny but fit, he had dark brown hair that fell into amazing icy blue eyes, a smirk on his handsome face, and was dressed in black leather pants that hugged his delicious lower body, a black turtle neck, and a white trench coat. He made Christina's mouth water.

"Ladies, this is my room-mate and close personal friend, Seto Kaiba!" Pegasus said.

Seto smirked. "You and I are not friends Pegasus and we never have been," Seto said.

Christina giggled and smiled at him, his voice was soooo hot! Christina smiled flirtatiously at him and Brittany rolled her eyes. She honestly didn't think that Seto Kaiba was hot, but she knew Christina's taste and knew that she loved tall and skinny guys. This one was right up her ally and it made Brittany laugh.

"I'm Christina Valentine!" Christina said and smiled like a hopeless flirt, batting her eye-lashes.

Brittany held back a laugh. Pegasus wrapped an arm around Christina.

"Christina is Mai Valentine's little cousin," Pegasus said.

"I can see the resemblance, but let's hope their personalities are polar opposites," Seto said.

Christina giggled. "Yes, Mai can be a bit of a bitch," Christina said.

"A bit," Said Seto in a drawling voice,"is an understatement."

"Well it's not like you're a ray of sun-shine yourself Set Ol' boy!" Pegasus said heartily.

"Shut up Pegasus or I'll tell Croquet that you're doing drugs. Again," Seto said.

"Oh yeah? Well. Then I'll kid-nap your little brother. Again!" Pegasus threatened with a chuckle.

Seto gave him a death glare that caused Christina to giggle. She wanted to push him down and crawl on top of him and lick his face. She just smiled at him with her big green eyes and he looked at her curiously. Brittany rolled her eyes and shook her head. Christina, Christina, Christina. She hadn't changed at all. She was still such a little flirt. If Brittany wasn't her friend, she would have called her a whore. Ha ha. She kinda was. Ha.

Just then an ear-splitting scream distracted them all. It was coming from the other room, living room.

"Oooooh! I sense drama! Oh goody! Come on my lovelies, let's go investigate!" Pegasus said with a chuckle.

He offered an arm to both Christina and Brittany, who both accepted. He led the two of them out of the room into the living room. Seto had absolutely no interest in what was happening. He walked up to the fish tank and examined all the pretty fish. He saw a gorgeous electric blue fish that he decided to name Seto jr. He would definitely be spending a great deal of time naming all the fish.

In the living room a very funny scene was taking place. A girl with a large amount of frizzy brown hair and rather big teeth was shrieking in terror and hiding behind a very tanned man with short brown hair. The girl was looking at a rather blond man dressed in all black. The blond man was cute and had gray blue eyes and was smirking arrogantly with amusement. he seemed to be the source of the girls terror.

"Wha-What are _you_ doing here?" The girl demanded in a high pitched voice that shook with fear.

The blond man laughed. "I'm on the show too, obviously," He said with obvious amusement. The girl's caramel brown eyes widened and the color drained from her face. Brittany was trying not to laugh. She knew the girl and the guy and found the whole thing amusing. She tried to stop a laugh but couldn't hold it in.

"Uh, yeah, what's going on? Who are you guys?" Christina asked.

The girl looked at them all sheepishly. "I'm-Hermione Granger. I'm on the show. But I didn't know that _he_ would be here!" She exclaimed.

The blond man laughed. "I'm Draco Malfoy and Granger here is just a little scared of me," He said with a sneer.

"With good reason you bloody bastard!" Hermione yelled.

Draco sneered and laughed. The tanned man wrapped his arms protectively around Hermione.

"Don't worry babe, _I'll_ protect you!" He declared.

Hermione pulled herself free and pushed him away from her. "I just met you today! Don't touch me like that!" Hermione yelled and ran out of the room.

"Your loss!" The tanned guy yelled after her, looking insulted. Christina giggled at him in amusement. "What's your name hunny?" She asked.

He grinned at her. "Brock Boulder baby! Pokemon breeder and chef!" He declared and winked at her. She giggled again.

Brittany smirked at Draco. "Are you Hermione's roommate?" She asked.

"No, thank god. I would die," He said. Brock puffed his chest out.

"I am Hermione's roommate! And since I am I go console her!" He declared and raced out of the room. Christina giggled at him.

"Who is your roommate?" Brittany asked.

"That thing over there," Draco said, looking over behind the couch.

They peered around the couch to see a tiny man curled up in a ball on the floor. He was very short and small, he had spikey red, black, and blond hair, and wore a black tank top and jeans. Around his neck was a gold shaped pyramid hanging on a chain.

He had his eyes closed tight, but must have sensed them looking at him because he opened them and looked up.

"Is the yelling over?" He asked in a small voice.

Pegasus chuckled violently and slapped his knee. "Yugi Moto is one of the roommates. Oh dear, this should prove to be entertaining!" Pegasus declared.

"Maximillion Pegasus!" Yugi declared in fear and closed his eyes again and curled up in a tiny ball again. Pegasus chuckled and laughed so hard that tears leaked from his eyes. Christina smiled at Pegasus and shook her head. Brittany was standing with her hands on her hips, smirking at Draco Malfoy. She wanted to see if he would remember her, but she doubted he would.

"Well I think we've met all the other cast-mates, so we should go find our roommates and our rooms," Christina said.

Pegasus smirked as he looked out the windows at that beach.

"I found mine," Pegasus said, pointing at Seto Kaiba. He was outside walking on the beach and staring at the ocean. Christina's green eyes brightened at the sight of him.

"I'll go get him for you," She offered.

Brittany, who knew Christina all too well and knew that she was a hopeless flirt, recognized that look in Christina's eyes. She smirked and grabbed Christina's arm.

"Pegasus is perfectly capable of getting his own roommate Missy Tina. Let's go get ours," Brittany said and pulled her out of the room. Draco Malfoy looked at Yugi Moto huddled in a ball on the floor with disgust.

Pegasus chuckled. "Bad luck man, he's all yours!" Pegasus declared.

Draco sneered. "Lucky me," He muttered.

Pegasus chuckled again and left to go get his roommate.

Draco kicked Yugi. "Get up faggot!" He yelled as he kicked him. Yugi shrieked but didn't move. Draco sighed and rolled his eyes these next six months were going to long.

Christina and Brittany found Myleahia and Patricia in the game-room. "Hey! Did you meet everyone?" Christina asked Patricia.

"I don't think so, not yet. I just met two other people. Some Hermione chick and this Brock guy," Patricia said.

"You can meet everyone else later, let's go find out room right now," Christina said.

Patricia shrugged. "Ok," She agreed.

Through the fish tank wall they could see into the next room. It was the library and there was a staircase that lead to the second floor. Christina and Patricia went into the library and up the stair case.

Brittany looked at Myleahia with utter disgust. "Let's go find our room bitch," Brittany said and walked away.

Christina and Patricia discovered that the second floor consisted of only 4 giant rooms. The first room was a movie theater. It had 30 or more plush red movie seats and giant movie screen. The second room was a gym. In the gym was five tread-mills, an assortment of weights, five punching bags, and a whole bunch of other exercise equipment. The third room was a sauna. And the fourth rooms had an indoor pool and jacuzzi. It was all so cool.

The third floor was where all the bed-rooms were. As they walked down the hall they noticed that the doors had peoples names on them. They passed at empty room that said: Myleahia and Brittany on the door. They passed a room that said: Brock and Hermione on the door. Brock and Hermione were already inside and Hermione was yelling at Brock to stop touching her. It made Christina giggle.

Finally they found the door that was labeled: Patricia and Christina. Christina opened the door and at first all she could see was the color pink. Everything was pink. Everything. The carpet was 3 inches thick at least, extremely soft, and blush pink. The walls were covered with a gauzy, silky, pink material that glittered. There was a pink window seat under the window and pink curtains hung in the window. The beds were both made out of white pine wood and had been somehow treated to have streaks of blush pink though it, the same color as the carpet and there was a pink canopy.

"Ew. It's way too pink. I feel sick," Christina muttered.

"I like it," Patricia said. Christina made a face. Their luggage had already been brought up. Patricia headed for the bed that had her stuff on it. Christina walked towards the bed, which was the one bye the window. At least she would be able to stare at the ocean she thought.


End file.
